


Retribution: Exodus

by Exodious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Degradation, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Romance, jongin's parents are assholes, mentions of the word rape, some smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exodious/pseuds/Exodious
Summary: Once they reach the age of maturity, Nobles are gifted a Handmaid, someone blessed with the ability to have children.In which Kyungsoo is assigned to Commander Kim and his wife’s son, Jongin, who has finally come of age.





	1. Chapter 1

Nuclear wars. Mass pollution. Toxic chemicals and toxic waste--the combination of which has finally amounted to extensive abnormalities in newborns. Of course, that is if they even make it to full term. The sharp decline in birth rates has sent humanity into panic. Many males left sterile, many females left barren. 

After the government collapses, the new regime of Exodus has taken matters into their own hands to try and control the population. 

 

 

Do Kyungsoo finds himself with his five year old son in his arms, running through the forest and hiding behind trees as the men with guns give chase. He clamps his hand over Insoo’s mouth, effectively quieting the boy’s whines. 

He finds a tree with a large, carved center perfect for hiding. He crawls in slowly, clutching Insoo to his chest firmly. His heartbeat is wild. He can hear the crunch of leaves as the men gain in. 

He clamps his eyes shut, feeling the weight of the tree depress slightly as one of the men stand right above, scouting the area for the fleeing father and son. Kyungsoo hopes Insoo won’t make a sound or else—everything’s over.

The length of time the gunman stands above them feels like it has spanned centuries when Kyungsoo finally hears the men retreating. He steadies his breathing, wondering how long he should wait before the coast is finally clear to continue escaping. 

He looks over at his son’s tear streaked face, wiping his plump cheeks clean before placing a gentle kiss. “We’re safe now, Insoo. We’re okay. We’re going to be fi—”

However, the last thing Kyungsoo registers before darkness overtakes him is the sharp pain in the back of his head from the blunt end of the gun, and his hands being ripped away from his screaming son.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo awakens with a start, having re-lived the nightmare again. He brushes his fingertips together, wanting to feel the soft material of his son’s shirt from the last time he saw him.

That was over six months ago.

Now, dread settles in the pit of his stomach as he focuses on reality again. Its placement day, and Kyungsoo’s finally leaving the training center to fulfill his biological duty.

Biological duty. The words make him want to vomit all over his bed. He’d probably get punished for that though. Maybe lose an eye or two. After all, he doesn’t technically need the power of sight to satisfy what these people want.

He begrudgingly gets out of bed and heads for the showers, face a permanent scowl as one of the men standing guard sends him a sickeningly sweet smile.

“I’m going to miss you, that’s for sure,” he whispers in a way that makes Kyungsoo’s skin crawl.

I definitely won’t miss your micro penis, Kyungsoo wants to say to the man who, on more than one inappropriate occurrence, exposed himself to him. He’d rather not provoke a man who’s holding a large assault rifle anyway.

And sadly, his scalding hot shower does nothing to wash away his turbulent feelings.

 

 

Kyungsoo stands before a well-lit fireplace, staring into the flames with a certain fascination. The swirls of orange and yellow mix together, licking the wood and dropping ashes as it goes.

A cough from behind breaks his concentration, and he turns to address the individual.

“We welcome you into our home,” speaks the man, tall, well-built, and a bit on the tanner side—definitely a person Kyungsoo would never forget.

He bows to Commander Kim, feeling a hint of nostalgia as he straightens back up and sees the unpleasant grimace on the other’s face. Kyungsoo bites his own cheek from smirking back.

“Thank you for accepting me. I will do my best to serve this family,” Kyungsoo replies, just like he was taught to.

Conceal, don’t feel.

Masking emotions have become a part of Kyungsoo’s routine. After all, that’s the only way he’s ever going to survive any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles will be short for now, until we get to the later ones which will be longer and well written!


	3. Chapter 3

After meeting the Commander and his wife, Kyungsoo is introduced to the other members of the household. The cook, Baekhyun, seems nice enough. Chanyeol, the Commander’s driver, however, doesn’t crack a smile, and frankly Kyungsoo doesn’t care.

His heart’s racing too fast because there’s only one person left to meet, and he will be arriving home any moment—as the Commander had stated.

Kyungsoo sits perched on his windowsill, looking out past the backyard. He can easily spot two armed guards by the back gates, and a thick, ironed fence surrounding the property.

He scoffs.

Do they think he’ll try to escape? Dressed in his all-red robes, running down the street—or, as he glances over his bland room, try to hang himself with tied sheets like some Handmaids have done?

_Pity._

There’s no chandelier to withstand his weight. Nor will the bars on the window allow for such a thing to happen.

Kyungsoo sighs to himself, attempting to keep his mind clear. Completely clear, like a low buzzing pair of headphones that used to cancel all noises from his surroundings.

There is shuffling downstairs, and the front door audibly snaps close. He hears voices, and his blood rushes to the sound of approaching footsteps. They settle right outside his bedroom door, and Kyungsoo braces himself for whatever’s to come.

He hears a knock before the door is being pushed open rather harshly. Commander Kim and his wife walk in briskly, standing before Kyungsoo and looking every bit as displeased as Kyungsoo is trying not to feel.

“Well, come in son,” the Commander prompts his son to step into the room from behind them.

And no matter how prepared Kyungsoo thinks he was, no matter how well he accepted his fate to lead him down this path, fate decides to shit on him once more as he lays his eyes upon Kim Jongin, the Noble he’s been assigned to.

The Noble doesn’t even introduce himself. He nods at his parents with a solemn expression before turning back to face Kyungsoo, who has hardened his own gaze at the taller male.

Something harsh suddenly flashes across Jongin’s eyes, and Kyungsoo feels himself drenched in ice cold water.

“You two get…acquainted,” says Mrs. Kim, glancing between the two with a sour look on her face. She gently ushers her husband out of the room, closing the door behind with a loud snap.

And then Kyungsoo sees red, anger shooting through his veins as Kim Jongin remains rooted in his spot. There are words, hundreds of them threatening to spill from his lips. His mind that was clear only moments ago is now filled with rage, a burning desire to scream, yell, kick—

“I hope to serve you well, my Noble,” he spits out, forcing the muscles in his body to bend to this man before him, body visibly shaking.

When he straightens back up, Jongin is gone, and Kyungsoo can’t believe he almost broke character so easily.

_Keep your head down. Survive._

_Survive._

_For Insoo._

Kyungsoo stares at the empty hallway outside the door. 

_Survive._

_For Insoo._

_Survive for Insoo._

_Survive for Insoo._

_Survive for Insoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: after 4 years of The Struggle™, i have finally found a beta-ji. please give a warm welcome to the love of my life, kwangri. this update would have not been possible without her! thank y'all for reading this far, more updates will definitely be coming and i promise i won't abandon y'all hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo loves cooking pancakes with his son. He’s gotten so good with his skills that he can even make dinosaur shaped, Minion shaped, and even Toy Story shaped ones. Insoo’s giggles reverberate through the house every time Kyungsoo flips the shape over, laughing at the delighted look on his son’s face.

“Today we’re making—drum roll please—”

Insoo eagerly taps on the kitchen counter as Kyungsoo is about to announce the reveal.

“Mulan!”

Insoo claps as he drops into a fit of laughter, going on about how much he loves Mulan. She saved China and she can wield a sword. There isn’t anyone cooler, in his humble five-year old’s opinion.

 

Kyungsoo has to agree. Oh, how much he would love to wield that knife Baekhyun is cutting vegetables with right now. Wield it against everyone’s throat, saving Kim Jongin for last.

“You don’t like Turnips or something?”

Kyungsoo jerks out of his thoughts, looking seemingly lost when Baekhyun repeats himself.

“Ah, um,” he stumbles over his words, finally looking away from the knife and towards the cook. “I don’t mind them.”

“Oh really? I fucking hate them,” Baekhyun shrugs before going back to cutting some more.

Kyungsoo’s eyes bulge out almost comically, hearing the cook speak so…tactlessly. He looks around to make sure nobody heard, otherwise it could mean trouble.

“What?” Kyungsoo whispers, to which Baekhyun chuckles as he leans in closer.

“I don’t like Turnips. They taste like total shit.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. Well, he doesn’t know how to answer. In the time Before, he would’ve joined in on the laughter while expressing distaste in various foods he thought offended his palate, but…he really can’t do that. Not anymore.

Kyungsoo returns to staring quietly when Chanyeol walks into the kitchen, air tense and expression grim. He feels uncomfortable as the taller male glances at him before coming around to the counter.

He reaches forward to grab a piece of carrot that Baekhyun had previously cut when the cook smacks the driver’s hand away.

“Hands off the merchandise, dumb Yeol.”

Kyungsoo gapes as the previously stoic male breaks out into a grin, playfully attempting to grab the carrots while dodging Baekhyun’s attacks. This feels too surreal.

“Stop playing around,” comes a stern voice a few minutes later, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol stop and turn towards Jongin, who has now entered the kitchen.

The hairs on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck stand straight up as a shiver passes through his body. He watches warily as Jongin comes around the corner and lifts a piece of carrot for himself.

“You know my parents are not in a good mood,” he says, chewing slowly and glancing at Kyungsoo when he says the last bit.

The air becomes tense once more, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun have dropped their game while Jongin continues to watch him intensely.

I wonder why, Kyungsoo wants to bite out, clenching his fists tightly under the counter, but his face remains neutral. He looks over to the cook and driver, wondering how much of all of this they are in on. They seem close to Jongin, possibly knew each other before the world went to shit. But he wonders just how much they know…

“Chanyeol, bring the car around,” Jongin continues, popping another piece into his mouth all the while still staring straight at Kyungsoo. “Father is taking me to the headquarters today.”

Kyungsoo can’t believe he’s gone this long with glaring at the Noble without lasers shooting out of his eyes. It hurts to look at him—especially when he looks so much like—

“Chanyeol, now,” Jongin says, turning towards the driver and nodding his head.

And then the two walk out together, leaving Kyungsoo stewing in his unwelcome thoughts and Baekhyun glancing after them with a long sigh.

 

***

 

It’s been two weeks.

Kyungsoo should feel a little hopeful about his circumstances seeing as how Jongin is essentially avoiding him as much as he’s trying to avoid the other. In fact, Kyungsoo’s starting to get a little exhausted of the staring game they always seem to get into whenever they catch sight of each other.

He can’t even feel the wrath behind his own glares anymore when his eyes meet Jongin’s. Now, they’re a little tired, a little less irritated, and a whole lot of painful.

Kyungsoo hates this.

It’s been two weeks, moving on to the third, and he waits in silence for something to happen. Anything.

 

***

 

It’s in the middle of the third week when that something finally happens.

Kyungsoo is lying in bed, the little lampshade on his bedside table illuminating as much of the dark room as it can. It’s deathly silent in the house, and Kyungsoo can hear the random creaks of the wood in the structure.

And then he hears soft footsteps sounding right outside his door. Kyungsoo continues staring at the ceiling, waiting for the door to open.

But it never does, and Kyungsoo can feel his racing heart calm down as the footsteps wander away.

 

***

 

It’s week four, and Kyungsoo is almost at his wits end.

The Commander and his wife have been giving him the dirtiest of looks, and Kyungsoo knows he’s one step away from being punished.

He’s eating his meal at the breakfast table in the kitchen alone. The rays of sunlight pour in through the windows, but he can’t feel any of the warmth.

He’s nervous. He misses his mouth completely and ends up smearing the porridge across his cheek, leading it to drip onto his blood red robes.

Shit, he curses, standing up to go clean the stain when Mrs. Kim comes strolling into the kitchen from outside where she had been gardening. She studies him carefully as she plucks off her dirty gardening gloves.

“Pathetic,” she sneers under her breath before walking away, and Kyungsoo hates how he flinches in response.

If this was Before, he would’ve—he would’ve given her a piece of his mind.

But it’s week four, and Kyungsoo’s very nervous, and whatever retort he had forming in his mind is lost in the storm of thoughts in his head.

 

 

It’s the same night, and that unsettled feeling in his stomach has not left him all day. Kyungsoo wishes he could just throw up and get over it, but it’s not nausea that he feels. It’s anxiety, unease, apprehension—all wrapped into a messy bundle that he keeps trying to close with fumbling hands.

However, all the turmoil and chaos inside his mind suddenly dulls into a numbing buzz.

The knock at the door is too loud.

Kyungsoo is immediately sitting up, breathing in large amounts of oxygen to stay as calm as possible.

A deafening two minutes pass by, and Kyungsoo almost goes to rip open the door himself when the knob starts to turn. And before he knows it, Jongin steps inside the room quietly.

The tan male glows in the flicker of his lamp light. He’s wearing a white shirt and blue pajama bottoms, and his bare feet make no sound as they approach the silent male on the bed.

Jongin stops beside his bed, glancing around the dim room with a faraway look in his eyes.

“You know what this room was?” He asks cryptically, but Kyungsoo makes no move, still numb with a dazed look.

“Can I?” Jongin speaks again, gesturing to the bed.

As if on auto-pilot, Kyungsoo scoots over to make some room for the taller male, and Jongin wastes no time getting in beside him. This is the closest they’ve been, and Kyungsoo feels the edges of his vision becoming dark.

Jongin remains still for a while, studying Kyungsoo intently. Their sides are touching. Their elbows are touching. Jongin watches Kyungsoo’s side profile go through a myriad of expressions before it settles on one particular one.

And when Jongin lifts Kyungsoo and places him on his lap, facing those large eyes that are impossibly wide, the expression cracks.

“Stop,” Kyungsoo cries suddenly, face crumpling as tears spring to his eyes. He places one hand on Jongin’s chest, as if to stop the male. “Don’t touch me!”

Out of instinct, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and pushes it off, holding the Handmaid by the arms once he starts thrashing.

“Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop,” Kyungsoo repeats hysterically, shaking his head over and over and trying to squirm away from Jongin and his grip. “Don’t touch me, asshole!!”

At that, Jongin’s grip loosens briefly before his anger flares. He tosses Kyungsoo off his lap and stands up from the bed.

Kyungsoo is a blubbering mess, cowering into his knees when Jongin scoffs.

“You didn’t seem to mind me touching you six years ago, Kyungsoo,” he says with venom in his voice, and Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongin, eyes red and hiccups galore.

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo bites back, flinching when Jongin clenches his jaw tightly, kicking the nightstand harshly before turning and walking away.

The lampshade falls to the floor, bulb shattering in hundreds of tiny pieces and encompassing the room in darkness.

“Fuck you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers through his sobs, deciding to forgo cleaning up the mess in exchange for a restless sleep.


End file.
